


Доверяй, но проверяй

by Paranoiya



Series: Убей меня, если сможешь [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bisexual Derek Hale, Cris and Kira are Stiles and Derek neighbors, Derek suspects Stiles cheating on him, Deucalion is a Derek's superior, Divorced and retired US Air Force colonel Chris Argent, Don't copy to another site, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Everything is not as it seems at first, FBI Agent Derek Hale, Gay Stiles Stilinski, It might be hurts to Steo fans, Kira is student and living with parents, M/M, Public Prosecutor Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall is one of the FBI most-wanted criminal, Stiles and Derek were a cop partners, Theo is a mob in Scott’s gang, Vernon is a Derek’s partner
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoiya/pseuds/Paranoiya
Summary: Дерек был прожженным циничным практиком, который допускал возможность всего, даже самого невероятного, вплоть до того момента пока не находил факты, подтверждающие или опровергающее это. Что же, измену Стайлза надо или доказать, или опровергнуть.





	Доверяй, но проверяй

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bee4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/gifts).

Первой была миссис Фостер из дома напротив:

– Ты знаешь, что Тео вчера помог Стайлзу донести покупки до дома?

Дерек тогда обворожительно улыбнулся старушке и сказал, что очень рад, что их новый сосед и Стайлз нашли общий язык. Бабуля посмотрела на него как на умалишенного, но промолчала.

Вторым оказался сосед, живущий справа: Крис просто подошёл к нему в магазине.

– Твой муж тебе изменяет. 

Да, отставной полковник ВВС Крис Арджент за словом в карман не лез.

– С чего ты взял? – опешив на мгновение, спросил Дерек, но взял себя в руки и поставил молоко в тележку.

– У меня есть глаза, уши, навыки привитые армией и запретительный ордер, выписанный на имя моей бывшей жены, – несмотря на то, что концовка подразумевалась как шутка, взгляд Криса оставался цепким и холодным.

– Спасибо за твоё время, Крис, правда. Но я доверяю своему мужу. 

– Жене я тоже верил, – улыбнувшись, сказал Крис, а потом не прощаясь ушел.

Дерек вспоминал эту улыбку всю дорогу до дома. В ней была злость, отчаяние, разочарование и тоска. В ней было слишком много личного, и Дерек не знал, что с этим знанием делать. Нет, Стайлзу он доверял на все сто: они вместе прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы. Впечатление муж, конечно, производил совсем другое, но Дерек знал не фасадную часть, а настоящего Стилински. Того, что проводит с тобой ночи напролет рядом с постелью больной сестры. Или того, что с битой наперевес выходит ночью из дома, увидев как соседского паренька запинывают впятером. Того, что встал под пули, чтобы прикрыть напарника. Мало кто из нового окружения знал, что молодой и очаровательный Стайлз не всегда работал в офисе окружного прокурора. Когда-то Стайлз прикрывал его спину и словил из-за его глупости две пули. Нет, мужу Дерек доверял больше чем полностью, но вот насчет соседа был не уверен. Было в Тео что-то, заставляющее Дерека подбираться и чувствовать себя на очередном задании. 

Когда он вернулся с покупками, Стайлз был уже дома: к некоторым делам он предпочитал готовиться здесь, а не в конторе, где постоянно сновали люди. При всей своей импульсивности Стилински предпочитал работать в тишине. В тишине кабинета Дерек его и нашел: Стайлз сидел на полу, обложившись десятком открытых папок, распечатками и парочкой справочников. В зубах у него был текстовыделитель, за ухом нашелся ещё один, третьим он старательно уродовал чьи-то показания. Очки съехали на кончик носа и вот-вот должны были упасть. Дереку доставляло удовольствие следить за тем, как муж работал: его притягивало то, с каким вдохновением и страстью Стайлз мог разбираться в отчете судмедэксперта или с каким упоением он читал вслух показания свидетелей. Каким бы странным это не казалось с виду, чтение приносило свои плоды: Стайлз выиграл не одно дело, расколов вравших свидетелей из-за того, что нащупывал ложь в их показаниях по лишним паузам или сбоям в дыхании. Налюбовавшись мужем, Дерек мягко постучал костяшками пальцев по открытой двери. 

– Ты уше вернусся? – не отвлекаясь от бумаг, спросил Стайлз. 

– Что, прости?

– Когда ты вернулся? – спросил Стайлз, уже вытащив изо рта текстовыделитель и повернувшись к мужу лицом.

– Минут пятнадцать назад. Когда планируешь прерваться? – Дерек уже давно перестал задавать вопросы в духе "когда ты освободишься". Стайлз был ведущим обвинителем округа и был занят всегда. Абсолютно всегда.

– Примерно через час, – ответил Стилински, бросив взгляд на часы на стене.

– Отлично, я успею приготовить ужин, – сказал Дерек с улыбкой. – Не буду тебя отвлекать.

Вопрос Стайлза догнал его уже на лестнице:

– Картофельная запеканка?

– Мамино рагу, вообще-то!

– Отлично!

Дерек так и не нашел в себе силы заговорить о Тео в тот вечер. А зря.

***

Гвоздем в крышку гроба становится соседская девочка Кира. Она подходит к нему через пару недель после того разговора с Крисом. На дворе раннее утро, и Дерек уже садится в машину:

– Привет, Дерек! Я, наверное, лезу не в своё дело, но ты же знаешь, что я очень хорошо отношусь к геям, и к вам со Стайлзом в особенности. Не потому, что вы – единственные геи, которых я знаю, просто... Чёрт, я опять несу какую-то чушь, прости, пожалуйста! В общем, Дерек, мне кажется, что Стайлз тебе изменяет. С Тео. 

Дерек молча смотрит на неё в ответ, зажав в руке ключ зажигания.

– Я не следила, честное слово! У меня в этом семестре окно сразу после обеда, так что я стала приезжать домой. Да ещё папа снова пытается бросить диету. Мы с мамой стараемся следить за ним, но он почти весь день дома один, а так мы вместе обедаем, и он...

– Так что с моим мужем? – теряя терпение, спрашивает Дерек.

– А, да, прости. Я стала приезжать домой и каждый раз, когда Стайлз возвращается домой на обед, к нему обязательно заходит Тео. И выходит только, когда Стайлз уезжает. 

– Спасибо, Кира, – говорит Дерек и, наконец, вставляет ключ в скважину. Заводит машину и уже собирается было захлопнуть дверь, когда понимает, что она всё ещё стоит рядом. – Что-то ещё? – спрашивает он, вскидывая брови.

Кира смотрит на него нахмурившись, но потом отмирает и отрицательно качает головой, нерешительно улыбаясь.

– Тогда хорошего дня, – улыбаясь, говорит Дерек и захлопывает дверь. Он в задумчивости чешет бороду, хмыкает и выруливает с подъездной дорожки. 

В зеркало заднего вида он видит Киру, застывшую у их со Стайлзом калитки.

***

Он думает об этом до самого обеда. Всё это похоже на безумие: измены и Стайлз казались бредом даже в одном предложении, не то, что в одной реальности. Но Дерек Хейл не был бы агентом ФБР, если бы жил верой. Дерек был прожженным циничным практиком, который допускал возможность всего, даже самого невероятного, вплоть до того момента пока не находил факты, подтверждающие или опровергающее это. Что же, измену Стайлза надо или доказать, или опровергнуть. Так что в 12 часов он стучится в кабинет к шефу:

– Можно? – спрашивает Дерек, заглядывая в кабинет.

Дюкалион, разговаривающий с кем-то по телефону, жестом делает знак зайти и закрыть дверь. 

– Да, хорошо, – говорит шеф, указывая на стул для посетителей. – Конечно, – говорит он, закатывая глаза. – Абсолютно с тобой согласен, – произносит он с лицом, с которым обычно говорит подследственным, что не верит ни единому их слову. – Марин, ко мне пришли. Я перезвоню тебе минут через тридцать, и мы с тобой выберем шторы для детской, я тебе обещаю. Целую, пока, – трубка молниеносно опускается на рычаг, и Дюкалион облегченно вздыхает. – Беременные хуже мексиканских диллеров, Хейл. Запомни это. 

Дерек уважает своего начальника, но тот постоянно забывал, что он женат на гее и, что радости и горести беременности им со Стайлзом не грозят. Судя по выражению осознания, проявившемся на лице шефа, Дюкалион тоже об этом вспомнил.

– В любом случае, запомни, – говорит он и возвращается к себе обычному. – Зачем пришел?

– Надо отлучиться на пару часов. Ничего конкретного пока сказать не могу, но, возможно, у меня появится зацепка по делу МакКолла. 

Скотт МакКолл был идеальным прикрытием для любых ситуаций: парень был призраком, за которым гонялось всё ФБР страны. Так что любой шанс на его поимку давал парням карт-бланш. 

– Было бы неплохо, – хмыкает Дюкалион. – Доложишь по возвращению.

– Конечно, сэр.

Своему напарнику Вернону Бойду Дерек просто говорит, что вернется через пару часов. Бойд кивает и молча показывает на сотовый. Хейл отвечает ему поднятым вверх большим пальцем. Через пять минут он уже сидит в машине и набирает мужа:

– Хей! – отвечает ему Стайлз через пару гудков. – Как твоя смена? 

– Сегодня почти идеально, – врёт Дерек. – Меня даже обещали отпустить на обед. Вот решил узнать, может быть ты тоже выберешься домой. Я бы успел что-то приготовить.

– Чёрт, прости! Сегодня – никак: через два дня начинаются слушания по делу Блейк и Лидия просила пройтись с ней по вступительной речи.

– Ничего, – отвечает Дерек, выруливая с парковки. – Закажу себе тогда что-нибудь на вынос и займусь делом МакКолла.

– Увидимся дома, – радостно говорит муж и отключается.

– Увидимся дома, – эхом отзывается Дерек.

***

Дерек бросает машину в трёх улицах от особняка и остаток пути пробирается чужими задними дворами. Сейчас он больше похож на агента на спецоперации, чем на мужа, который подозревает супруга в измене.

Дерек заходит в дом с чёрного хода и уже на кухне слышит приглушенную музыку и громкий смех Стайлза. Что-то в нём умирает в этот миг. Дереку очень хочется быть спокойным, но руки предательски подрагивают, так что он держится за перила, пока поднимается на второй этаж. Дверь в их спальню приоткрыта. Перед ней танцуют тени: по комнате кто-то перемещается. Дерек почти ничего не слышит из-за музыки, так что он подходит ближе. Когда он слышит стон Стайлза, его терпение заканчивается.

Дерек никогда не думал, что окажется в подобной ситуации. У него были разные партнеры: мужчины, женщины, даже парочка трансов, но никто и никогда ему не изменял. Сестры и мама говорили, что изменять ему было бы самой большой глупостью. Отец обычно трепал его по плечу и говорил, что главное быть хорошим и надежным партнёром, а всё остальное приложится. Что же, его семья ошиблась. Дерек знает, что эмоции – худший советчик в таких ситуациях. Сколько таких дел он вел, пока работал в полиции. Сколько людей были мертвы только потому, что кто-то не сумел вовремя остановиться. Он столько раз смотрел в глаза этим случайным убийцам: раскаявшимся и потерянным. После них Дерек всегда говорил себе, что никогда не сделает подобного. Не поднимет руку, что бы не случилось. Но теоретические рассуждения так далеки от практики. Дерек понимает это только сейчас.

Он стаскивает Тео со Стайлза и валит его на пол. Он бьёт его несколько раз по лицу, но Тео быстро приходит в себя. Они катаются по полу, нанося друг другу жесткие и злые удары, пока в ход не идут приемы рукопашной борьбы. Дерек слишком зол, чтобы быть осторожным, он едва не ломает Тео руку в захвате. Рейкен шипит, но в итоге сдается.

– Чего ты так завелся, а, Дерек?

Дерек готов поспорить, что на губах ублюдка играет мерзкая ухмылочка.

– Ты, что, думаешь – я у него первый такой? 

– Дерек, – это, наконец, подает голос Стайлз, но Хейл игнорирует мужа.

– Знаешь, что в этой ситуации прекрасно, Тео? – говорит Дерек, доставая из карманов наручники. – Я агент ФБР при исполнении, и ты только что меня ударил, – он защелкивает браслеты на запястьях мудака и затягивает их посильнее.

Дерек готов поспорить, что Тео ещё не скоро снова улыбнётся.

***

Он возвращается домой поздно ночью. Было слишком много бумажной волокиты, освидетельствование, долгая беседа с Дюкалионом и звонок прокурору. Никто не ничего не сказал, но все уже знали, что Тео не просто взят по обвинению о нападении на сотрудника при исполнении. Все уже знали, что Дерек снял его с собственного мужа.

Дерек идёт на кухню, чтобы взять лёд – Тео знатно приложил его пару раз. За столом в окружении бумаг как ни в чем не бывало сидит Стайлз. 

– Как всё прошло? – не отрываясь от бумаг, спрашивает он.

Дерек подходит к мужу и целует его в макушку. 

– Как по нотам.

Стайлз поворачивается к нему и касается разбитых губ и подбитого глаза. 

– Мы их прижмем, – тихо говорит он.

– Обязательно, – отвечает Дерек.

Когда они встретили Тео в отпуске, то сразу поняли, что миловидный парень, подбивающий к Стайлзу клинья – правая рука Скотта МакКолла. Тогда-то они со Стайлзом и разработали план по его задержанию. Формально Тео Рейкен был кристально честным человеком, и взять его хотя бы на каком-то правонарушении было фантастикой. Идею с изменой и дракой предложил Стайлз. Дерек долго сопротивлялся, но в итоге согласился. Тео даже переехал к ним поближе, как и предсказывал Стайлз.

– Я люблю тебя, – говорит ему Стайлз, вставая из-за стола.

– Я знаю, – отвечает ему Дерек. – Пойдём спать, сегодня был очень трудный день.  


**Author's Note:**

> Может быть однажды я напишу об этих парнях ещё, всё-таки идея преступника Скотта мне нравится. Но это не точно.


End file.
